familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Harry Nerr Shade (1876-1960)
}} Descendants *1 Harry Nerr Shade (1876-1960) **2 Aden Wilbert Shade (1900-1939) m Mary L Mutzabaugh (1901-1986) ***3 Janet Shade (c1922) ***3 Wilbert Dwayne Shade (1923-2001) m Thelma Irene Conaway (1924-1994) ****4 Budd Larry Shade (1946-1995) ****4 Dwayne Shade m Paula ? ****4 Juanita Shade m ? Noe ****4 Suzanne Shade ****4 Denise C Shade m Gary J Plavchak ***3 Bernice E Shade (1924-1972) m ? Mulhern ***3 Wanda D Shade (1928-2000) m ? Dellaira ***3 Donald K Shade ***3 Ronald S Shade ***3 Jack A Shade (1936-1995) Public Records **1880 Freedom Township, Blair County, Pennsylvania ***John Shade, 57 PA, wagon maker ***Mary Shade, 48 PA ***Maggie E Shade, 26 PA, dress maker ***Jenny Shade, 23 PA ***Theodore Shade, 20 PA, wagon maker ***Linda Shade, 18 PA ***Mathew Shade, 16 PA ***Ella Shade, 13 PA ***William A Shade, 10 PA ***Harry Shade, 7 PA ***Milton Shade, 3 PA **1900 Freedom Township, Blair County, Pennsylvania ***John Shade, 73 PA, Mar 1827, wagon maker - Dwelling 218, Family 224 ***Mary Shade, 69 PA, Mar 1831, 10 of 11 children living ***Ner H Shade, 23 PA, Jan 1877, wagon maker **1910 Census - Alleghany Township, Blair County, Pennsylvania - #147/147 ***Harry N Shade, 34 PA, house carpenter ***Estella Shade, 32 PA, married 9 years, 1 of 1 child living ***Aden W Shade, 8 PA **1920 Census - Altoona Ward 6, Blair County, Pennsylvania #155/158 - 2922 10th Ave. ***Harry N Shade, 43 PA, wagon maker ***Estella Shade, 40 PA ***Wilbert Shade, 19 PA, crane operator for steam railway **1930 Census : **Logan Township, Blair County, Pennsylvania - #27/27 ***Harry N Shade, 53 PA, laborer **Altoona, Blair County, Pensylvania - #495, 506, 2922 4th Avenue ***Estella Shade, 50 PA, married at 22 ***Wilbert Shade, 29 PA, married at 21, bakery truck driver ***Mary Shade, 28 PA, married at 20 ***Janet Shade, 8 PA ***Wilbert Shade, 7 PA ***Bernice Shade, 5 PA ***Wanda Shade, 2 PA Notes *HARRY NER SHADE, Harry Ner Shade of 1010 12th St., died at 12.05 p.m. yesterday in Mercy Hospital where he was admitted on Monday. He was born at Leamersville Dec. 7, 1876, a son of John and Mary (Rhodes) Shade, and married Stella Burns who, with a son, preceded him in death. Surviving are seven grandchildren and 10 great-grandchildren. Mr. Shade was a carpenter by trade and had resided in the city for the past 50 years. Friends are being received at the Stevens Mortuary. Altoona Mirror: Friday, July 29, 1960 *GEORGE MATHRON SHADE A resident of Leamersville, died Sunday morning at 1: 30 o'clock. Mr. Shade had been an invalid for many years and made his home with his brother, Milton B. Shade. He was a son of John and May (Rhodes) Shade and was born at Leamersville on June 10, 1864, and, with the exception of a number of years when he was engaged in the wagon making business in this city, resided there all his life. His father was a pioneer in the wagon making business and the son learned the trade in the shop at Leamersville and later in life he, with two brothers, conducted a shop in this city. He was never married and is survived by four brothers and two sisters, Theodore M. Shade and Harry Nerr Shade, both of this city, Milton B. Shade of Leamersville, W.A. Shade and Mrs. Linda R. Holland, both of Newry. Mr. Shade was of the Lutheran faith and for many years was a member of the Independent Order of Odd Fellows. A large number of nieces and nephews reside in Altoona and surrounding community and elsewhere. The body may be viewed at the Liebegott funeral home in Duncansville after 7 o'clock this evening. Obituary hand-dated 9/24/1939 Archie Claar Obituary Collection, Vol. 15, p. 84 *Altoona Mirror June 1, 1907: JOHN SHADE, A well known resident of Leamersville, died at 3 o'clock Friday morning, aged over 80 years. He located at Leamersville in 1858 and followed the business of wagon making and was noted for strict honesty in his wares and dealings. There was a day when there were more wagons from his shop on the roads than from any other in Blair county. With advanced life came defective hearing which prevented his enjoyment of society. His latter years were spent in the retirement of his pleasant home. Mr. Shade was united in marriage with Mary Rhodes and the following children survive: Bruce B., of Frankstown; Theodore M., of Altoona; William, H. N. and Mrs. Jennie Knee, of Duncansville; Mrs. Linda and Mrs. Ellie Holland, of Newry; G. M. and M. B., at home. Mr. Shade was a member of the Methodist Episcopal church, of McKee. The funeral will take place tomorrow afternoon, leaving the house at 2 o'clock. Burial in the Lutheran cemetery at Newry. Services at Newry. Contributors *William Allen Shade 00:52, March 9, 2010 (UTC)